how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Accepted
Recap Because Marshall is feeling down, Lily decides to get them both some of their favourite soup from the Blue Bowl, a local soup-ery. But shortly after eating it, Lily gets sick and begins throwing up. Desperate to stop Marshall from eating any, after an attempt to call him, she runs from the school to meet him at the house. She stops him just before he takes a bite - of his third bowl. Marshall has an important business meeting with a prospective employer and has a countdown set to when he'll begin vomiting as well. While at the meeting, he resists vomiting, despite a plethora of disgusting images and stories that the employer tells. Eventually, he gives in a tells the employer he is set to vomit soon and runs out of the room. Discouraged that he probably blew his chance at his dream job, he comes home and just wants to get some rest before his "countdown" finishes. He awakes in the morning to find out that he hadn't gotten sick at all; we find out it's because Lily is actually pregnant, and had morning sickness. Meanwhile, Barney and Ted are arguing about who is going to press the button to blow up The Arcadian. After much deliberation, Barney decides to give the priviledge to Ted. Before this, though, he is distraught with what to do about the lighting for the new building, and, as he has done before, decides that this warrants getting back together with Zoey. He decides to meet her and buy her an orchid, like he first did for her. However, despite arriving half an hour ahead of Barney and Robin, Ted is held up as he wants to give the "perfect orchid". Barney and Robin stop him before he can meet Zoey, and a random blonde receives the flower by mistake. Soon after, Barney meets Nora again, and seems to desire reconciliation. Robin looks at the two longingly, implying remaining feelings for Barney. Finally, the screens cuts to the wedding that Ted is the best man at, and we find out that the wedding is in fact Barney's. Continuity *Lily and Marshall's wedding photo, taken in and earlier seen in , is seen behind their telephone. *Ted tricks the kids by saying thats how he met the mother. He plays a similar trick in . *When Marshall comes back from his interview, Lily is seen with the Marshall pillow stand-in from . *Lily claims she understands the subway conductor, as she did in . *Barney is known for accepting challenges nobody challenged. *In , Barney complains that the season of sundresses would be over. *Ted nervously scratches the label off his beer, which he did in . *The muffled talking from Ted is the same from when Barney ignored Nora and Lily in . *"Balled Of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll)" by George Harrison also is played in season's opener . Gallery 6.24.jpg|Lily is pregnant|link=Lily Aldrin 6.24 (1).jpg|Ted is allowed to push the button 6.24 (2).jpg|The Arcadian is shut down|link=The Arcadian 6.24 (3).jpg|Watching the arcadian falling 6.24 (5).jpg|What's really between them? 6.24 (7).jpg|--Future: Barney's wedding?--|link=Barney 6.24 (0).jpg|here's to the future Memorable Quotes "Ted can really go on about a bitch." "New is always better." "Get sick, get a free gallon of soup." "Do you know how many people it takes to replace 50,000 light bulbs?” “Are they Irish, Polish, blondes? What are we talking about here?” “Ten minutes ago, I was knee-deep in liquified human feces. And that was just on the F train!” Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *When shown from a distance, The Arcadian is easily recognizable as a set from the show Bones. *The part where Marshall is on the phone and talks to a vomiting Lily, is similar to Han Solo and Chewbacca from Star Wars Music *"Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let it roll)" by George Harrison makes a return in the wedding scene. Other Notes Guests *Zoey - Jennifer Morrison *Arthur - Bob Odenkirk *Nora - Nazanin Boniadi *Ranjit - Marshall Manesh *Rod - Chi McBride *Little Girl - Breanna Yde *Mrs. Berkelheimer - Bette Rae *Mr. Bloom - Dave Foley *Hipster Dude - Kyle S. More Reception References External Links *''Challenge Accepted'' press release at CBS Press Express. * * Keviliao 23:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC)